The Love of Two
by jcfreak89
Summary: What will Hermione do when two people she least expected begin to like her. One open, one not so. New students to Hogwarts and resorting. Eventually HGSS HPDM RWTM Rated M just incase. R&R. Yes it is OCC, why else would it be HGSS and HPDM.
1. Resorting?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Friends. I own Terra Malfoy though. She is mine...**

"Welcome back old students and to our new students welcome. We are pleased that even with recent events you have all decided to come back to Hogwarts. Now before we begin the sorting we have decided to do something different this year. Because Voldemort is indeed back, and we are very concerned with what is going on in the school we have decided to have a school re-sorting. Everyone will be resorted, some back into their houses and some into new houses. But we hope that this will bring the school closer together. So please come up as you are called and the sorting hat will place you in your new house."

Hermione stared open mouth at the headmaster. Was he serious? She knew that inter-school relationships weren't that good...the only house that really didn't get along with the other houses was Slytherin. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Griffindor all got along. But those snakes just didn't want to try anything. As her mother said.

She sat waiting for her name to be called. It seemed to go on forever even after some of the students had been pulled by their parents. Either going to muggle schools or other wizarding schools. Finally,

"Granger, Hermione."

She stood nervously from her chair and walked up to the front of the room. The hat was placed on her head. No talking like last time. It didn't say anything to her. "Slytherin," the hat shouted. She gasped as the hat was pulled off her head. Every set of eyes locked on her.

"Professor, this can't be true. I can't..."

"Walk to your table Miss. Granger please." McGonagall said. She looked down at Hermione with sorrow in her eyes.

Stunned Hermione stood and walked to the table. She couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't breathe properly. Her heart wasn't beating. When she finally arrived after what seemed like a longer wait that the one for the sorting she sat down at the edge of the table. She didn't look up. She sat stunned looking at the table, as if it had the answer she was looking for. She felt like screaming but couldn't control any part of her body.

After a few minutes she realized the sorting had gone on. She looked up to see Draco being sorted back into Slytherin. _Great. Now I am stuck in here and I have to be with Draco. As if it could be worse..._

"Malfoy, Terra."

_Related to Malfoy maybe? Cousins?_ She was sorted into Griffindor. A collective gasp ran through the students...a Malfoy in Griffindor?

A few more students were sorted and finally it was Harry's turn. He sat down and waited to see where he would be put. The hat was placed on his head and didn't say anything for about thirty seconds. Finally it shouted Griffindor and Harry grinned. Ron also was sorted into Griffindor. Hermione felt like the world was closing in on her. She couldn't breathe again.

"The sorting is over. I hope you get to know your new classmates. Now dig into your feast."

Hermione walked slowly down to her room. She couldn't believe this had happened. This was a joke. It had to be a joke. No it was a dream. It had to be a dream. A nightmare more like. Nothing could be worse than this. She turned the corner and walked right into Crabb. Nope not a dream. It hurt.

She didn't expect anyone around the corner so when she walking into the giant boulder she couldn't catch herself in time. She started to fall to the floor screaming on her way down. She closed her eyes and expected nothing but the worst. She felt a hand around her waist catch her and steady her on her feet. Opening her eyes she looked around to see who had caught her. It was Malfoy. _Great. Just what I need..._

"Careful Hermione. Look around corners next time okay?" Malfoy smiled at her. He smiled? At her? She was in a dream.

"What happened to Mudblood or Granger?" She asked him.

"Eh, I figured there are more important things. And besides. Your in Slytherin now. We watch out for each other."

"Oh." That was all she could manage. She was stunned. Had he matured? Or was this part of the joke? She finally found her voice. "So if your being so helpful then can you help me find my room?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah. Come on. So are you okay? You looked kind of pale at the table tonight."

"Just shock I guess."

"Here. This is the stairway to your room. Guys aren't aloud in the girls rooms. I guess they didn't think we were all that trustworthy."

"I guess. Thanks Malfoy."

"Call me Draco. We're in the same house."

"Okay. Thanks I guess. And I don't need to tell you to call me Hermione, you already do." She smiled at him.

"Hey Hermione," he called after her. She turned around in the staircase. "I know that this is kind of sudden but I really want to get to know you. Do you want to eat lunch with me tomorrow? I mean out on the lawn."

"Like a date?" Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He was pretty cute when he wasn't acting like he used to.

"If that's the way you want to look at it. I don't know Hermione. I think I like you.:

She was stunned. Dream it was. "Uh, I guess. What joke are you going to play on me so I know what to expect?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No joke. I've liked you for awhile. I guess I didn't say anything because you weren't in Slytherin. I've changed Hermione. Voldemort killed my dad. I don't want that to happen to my mum. And you always seemed to be with Weasley. I didn't want to say anything before because I knew you wouldn't believe I had changed. But I have. I want to prove it to you. So we have potions before lunch tomorrow. We can get our stuff and go outside. If you don't mind...?"

"No I don't mind. It's just weird I guess. Everything hitting me all at once. But yeah. We can. See you tomorrow." Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek. Hermione was stunned.

Hermione woke up the next morning and forgot where she was. After standing up she remembered the night before. Draco had asked her out and kissed her. On the cheek, but it was still a kiss. Smiling she got dressed and walked down the stairs. Draco was waiting at the bottom of them. No Crabb, no Goyle. Just himself. He held his arm out to her. "May I escort you to breakfast?" She smiled and took his arm.

"Oh, I'm going to eat with Harry and Ron if you don't mind. I haven't seen them since last night and I miss them."

"Of course."

When they got down to breakfast Draco kissed her hand and walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry and Ron walked up behind her and stared after him. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"Oh long story. I'm hungry. Breakfast?" she walked down to the table to grab a plate of food. "Come on Harry and Ron. I didn't think I would ever have to tell you guys to eat."

"Hermione, what was that?" Harry asked.

"Just Draco. I'll explain things later. Come on, lets just go eat."

Her first few classes passed without anything really interesting happening. Although that was normal. The first week or two of school really was nothing. Finally potions arrived. She walked into the classroom and was greeted by Draco standing and pulling a chair out for her. She smiled at him. It was so unlike him. She didn't think much on it because Ron and Harry had walked in with the rest of the Griffindors stared at Draco. "You know," said Draco as the two of them sat at the table behind Hermione, "It really doesn't look good on you guys to have your mouths hanging open." Ron shot him a glare and pulled his books out of his bag.

Snape walked up to the front of the class. With a wave of his wand words appeared on a board behind him. "Begin. You have until the end of class." He sat at his desk before walking around. He looked up to see Malfoy lean over and whisper something into Granger's ear. She laughed at him before pushing him away slightly and beginning her potion.

20 minutes later, as he walked around the dungeon, he realized that Granger and Malfoy were no further than when he had whispered in her ear the first time. And here they were again. "Miss. Granger, Mister. Malfoy. Is there a problem?" he asked standing above her. She had to tilt her head back to look at him.

"Uh no problem sir." Draco grinned at her. She didn't dare grin back at him.

"Well, then since you haven't been working on your potion, and I doubt it will be done before class is over, you both have detentions this Friday. I want you here at seven sharp. Don't wear your robes. You wouldn't want to get them dirty," he smirked as he walked off leaving a stunned Hermione staring at Draco.

"Draco I can't have detention."

"Don't worry, it won't be that be that bad on us. He favors the Slytherin," he smirked at her.

She shrugged and followed him through the door as class ended. "So where to?" she asked.

"Well we have to get food first. But we can go swimming if you want. After we eat?" he asked. She nodded at him. They got their food and walked outside. Draco carrying both plates of food. "So why did you say yes when I asked you out here Hermione?" he asked.

Startled she thought about the answer for a few minutes. "I think because you were nice to me last night. And because of your great speech," she said grinning up at him.

"Oh. I was just wondering. I haven't even been nice to you these past few years. So I figured you would say no. I'm glad you said yes, but it surprised me when you said yes."

"Your surprised?" she asked. He laughed at her.

"Yeah I guess you would be more surprised than me. Here we are," he nodded with his head to a tree by the lake. "Sit down."

She sat with her back propped against the tree. He sat next to her and placed her food in her lap. They ate quietly, with the occasional question Draco had for her. Most of the questions were random. One time he asked what he favorite color was, and the next question was her parents names. But she answered them all.

The finished eating and stripped down to their swimsuits. Draco grabbed her around the waist and carried her to the lake. She yelled and started trying to pry his hands off of her, but she had no luck. When the water got up to about his knees he set her down but kept his arms around her waist. He pulled her into the lake, meaning to throw her in, but she kept a hold of him and he was pulled in with her.

The both came up about the same time. Draco laughed and splashed her with water. Wiping the water from her face she glared at him. "Oh no," he said, making his entire body shaking. Growling she started to swim after him. He dove under the water and swam further out into the lake. "Come on Granger, can't you catch me?" he asked provoking her further.

She narrowed her eyes at him and swam faster. Finally catching up to him she dunked him under water. "Caught you. Now what were you sa..." but she was stopped short by Draco pulling her under water.

**A/N: Yeah this is all I got so far...**

**Momsangel**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. I started this then had a giant writers block. To those who are still faithfully reading, I plan to have another chapter within the next...two weeks. Lets say that. To those just starting out, I hope you can still give me a chance. There has been a lot going on in my life.

Hopefully no one is TOO angry with me...

Hopefully.

jcfreak89

p.s. I changed my pen name.


End file.
